The aim of this proposal is to support the replacement of the world?s first 7 Tesla whole-body MR scanner with a Siemens 7 Tesla Terra system, a high-performance scanner with advanced RF capabilities yet capable of routine clinical operation. This replacement will greatly enhance ongoing NIH funded imaging research at the University of Minnesota, allowing investigators to fully utilize advanced neuroimaging capabilities developed at the Center for Magnetic Resonance Research (CMRR). This new system also provides the potential for clinical translational research, as the system was designed for routine clinical use, and the FDA?s approval for clinical neuro and extremity imaging is currently pending. The specific MR system requested is expected to be the first 7 Tesla MR system approved by the FDA for clinical use in human subject. In anticipation of using this system both for biomedical research and clinically-billable scanning, we are requesting this as a Special Use Instrument, allotting up to 40% of its available time for clinical scanning. There are two primary aspects of the 7T Terra system that make this a compelling system for biomedical research. The first is that the system includes a 2nd generation, dynamic 8-channel parallel transmit capability that is built into the fundamental system design and is fully integrated into the system hardware and software. This system can produce completely independent waveforms for each of 8 channels, and integrates B1+ shimming, power calibration, and safety monitoring into the automated workflow. This will allow for the transfer of advanced parallel imaging techniques developed on the previous generation system to now be applied to any research application. The second feature of interest is that this system is explicitly designed for routine clinical use. Siemens has submitted a 510(k) application to enable the use of the Terra system for clinically reimbursable head and musculoskeletal imaging. While we are not dependent on this approval for our own research activities, using a system designed for routine clinical use gives much greater stability and consistency than prototype research systems.